Maximum Valentine's Day
by tomboy2012
Summary: Nudge convinces the flock to celebrate the day of love! Includes people being assigned secret Valentines! FAX and EGGY, maybe a little something more...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why I am doing this. I keep making new stories, I guess because I would like more reviews. Tell me what you think **

It was a beautiful and sunny day in the state of Arizona. There were blue skies, sandy roads, and children playing in the streets.

Ah, here we are, at the small, yet humble home to Valentina Martinez, an animal doctor or "vet". She is living with her daughter Ella and her _other _daughter, Max.

Max is different because Max has wings. She has a flock or bird family that she travels with- Fang, Iggy, The Gasman, Nudge and Angel, who is the youngest. They are currently living with Dr. Martinez, until something_ else_ happens.

Everyone was happy and everything was quiet and peaceful. Until….

"Maaaaax!" Nudge screamed. She had a voice as loud as a freight train, and everyone n the whole state of Arizona could hear her, ruining the peace and quiet that once was.

"What is it Nudge?" Max asked her, stomping into the room with her hands on her hips. She had just been "watching" a movie with Fang. She felt annoyed to have to get up in the middle of their...

_Entertaining_ moment.

"Well, you know how it is February and you know, it is Black History Month and Healthy Heart Month, but it is also the month with Valentine's day in it and you said that since we were staying here with your mom we could be just like normal kids, well, except for going to school which I still kind of want to do and so I was thinking that maybe we could celebrate Valentine's day like normal kids and you know, give each other gifts and cards and eat heart shaped cookies and pink milk and you know, decorate the house and you and Fang can give each other gifts and stuff and-"

Max cut her off. "Are you saying that you want to celebrate _Valentine's Day_? The day of _love_?" She asked, completely surprised at what Nudge had just said.

"Yes. That is exactly what I just said." Nudge responded, sounding annoyed to have to repeat herself.

"Come on! Please? You and Fang could have a romantic day all to yourselves! An Iggy and Ella would finally get together! Please?"

"Are you implying that Fang and I are together?" Max responded, a warning tone in her voice.

"Well, yeah. It is kind of obvious." Nudge said, confused.

"Yeah, we are!" Max said, giggling like a little school girl.

Well, that was strangely out of character…

"So it is settled! We will celebrate Valentine's Day with little things until Valentine's Day comes! We can do secret Valentines! And then when the actual day comes, we will have a party and show everyone who we got!" Nudge squealed, jumping up and down.

"I never said that…" Max started, but it was too late. Nudge was already running off to tell Angel. "Thank you Max! Thank you so much!

**What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you! I got so many reviews; I love all of my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

"Okay, everyone write their name down on a piece of paper and put it into the hat." Nudge said excitedly.

"I can't believe I am doing this." Fang mumbled as he wrote his name down. Max smacked him in the back of his head.

"We're doing this for Nudge," she said to him. Then she whispered "Maybe it'll get her to shut up about how we don't do anything normal. I can't take it anymore!"

The flock had taken an old hat from Dr. Martinez and everyone was putting their name onto a slip of paper and putting that slip into the hat, for someone else to pick. Whoever you picked would be your "secret valentine". Then you had to give them secret gifts until the big party on Valentine's Day.

But as you can see, some of the flock members aren't entirely enthusiastic. I am not going to name names, though. *cough* Max and Fang *cough*

"Okay, now Angel gets to pick first, because she is the youngest. And you have to promise not to read anyone's mind to find out who they got." Nudge said sternly, or at least, she was trying to sound stern.

Angel smiled and nodded lightly. She took a slip of paper out of the hat, took a moment to look at it and smiled as she stuffed the paper into the pocket of her jeans. 

"This is gonna be good." Angel said quietly after Nudge passed the hat to Gazzy, who was the next youngest.

He fished around in the hat for a while, which annoyed almost _all_ of the kids, especially Iggy who had absolutely no idea of what was going on.

"Gazzy! Just pick a paper already!" Max finally exclaimed impatiently. Gazzy pouted and finally pulled one out.

His eyebrows went up as he looked at who he had. Then he, too, stuffed his paper into his pocket and looked around suspiciously, to make sure no one else had seen his paper.

"Ella goes next!" Nudge squealed. Ella looked nervous as she pulled out a slip of paper. Her eyes went wide as she read who she got. Max looked confused.  
"What'd you get? Who'd you get?" she asked, trying to read the slip of paper. Ella blocked her and slipped the paper under her leg.

"No, no. "She said, wagging her finger at Max. "It's a secret, remember?" She finished with a smile. Max growled.

"Now Max," Iggy started, with a smirk on his face. "Fighting over a piece of paper with your sister isn't very leader like, is it?"

Max growled, yet again.

"Okay, then!" Nudge said, silencing them all. "Iggy, you are up next." She said briskly.  
"But Nudge," he started. Nudge cut him off.

"Don't try to get out of this because everybody already agreed to it. So just pick a piece of paper already!

"Nudge, I can't see. In case you forgot, I am _blind_. I need someone to read it to me." He said evenly.

"I'll read it to you, Iggy!" Max called out almost immediately.

"No, that wouldn't be fair. I'll do it." Nudge decided.

"Why should you get to do it? **I **am the leader here!" Max fired.

"But_ I_ am the one who thought this whole thing up!" Nudge fired back.

"Why should either of you get to do it? Why can't _I_ do it?" Gazzy complained as he stood up out of his seat.

"I could read it. After all I am dark and emotionless, or 'emo' as some describe me. I could keep a secret." Fang said quietly.

"How are you allowed to read it and I am not?" Gazzy complained to Fang.

While Max and Nudge were fighting, and Fang and Gazzy were fighting, Ella quietly fled the building.

Angel stood up and put an intense look on her face. Instantly, everybody stopped fighting.

"Why don't we let Angel read it?" said Nudge quietly.  
Max nodded, but then shook her head. "Don't you dare try to use your mind control on me, young lady!"

While everyone stood fighting and Angel kept trying to control someone's mind, Dr. Martinez and Ella walked back into the room.

"Kids, kids! Settle down!" Dr. Martinez said, trying to calm them down. After five minutes of doing that, however, she got a bit fed up, so she decided to resort to more drastic measures.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! MAX AND FANG, YOU SHOULD BE SETTING AN EXAMPLE FOR THE YOUNGER KIDS! JUST LET ME READ THE STUPID CARD!" she screamed.

Everyone was quiet after that. I think that I see now were Max gets her aggressiveness from.

As Dr. Martinez reached out for the slip of paper she said

"I wasn't trying to be mean, but you guys were so loud that not one could hear me. No wonder Ella came to work to get me."

She read the slip to herself and a funny expression was on her face that no one could place. She walked over to Iggy and whispered in his ear.

He gulped and nodded fearfully.

"Well, now we all have who we are going to give stuff to! The first project is to make your person a Valentine's Day card. Then we will pick up from there."

Everyone nodded and walked away, some with smiles on their faces, others deep in thought. Nudge knew that this idea was one of her best.

**So can you kind of get an idea of who got who? Hehe, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews and alerts and favorites….**

**I love all of my readers so much!**

"Max! Fang! Don't think that you can just waltz out of here like everyone else! I know that you guys didn't pick yet!" Nude screamed as she stomped behind Max and Fang, who were trying to get out of picking someone.

Max and Fang stomped back into the room grumpily.  
"Good, now Fang goes first because he is the next youngest." Nudge said happily.

Fang stuffed his hand into the hat and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He looked at it for a second and then stuffed it into his pocket.

"Can I go now?" He asked, sounding bored. Nudge nodded. Fang fled the room at her signal.

Max watched him leave.

"Alright, Max. It's your turn, because you are the oldest." Nudge announced, to no one in particular.

Max reached inside the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. She looked at it and her eyebrows went up.

Nudge smiled. She had a feeling she knew who Max had picked.  
"Don't you still have to go?" Max asked Nudge, still studying her paper. "Oh, yeah!" Nudge said as she reached into the hat and pulled out the last slip of paper.

THE NEXT DAY

"Nudge!" Max yelled, running into the living room where Nudge was catching up on her daily MTV. "Yeah, Max?" she answered, not taking her eyes off of Justin Bieber dancing across the television screen.

"I don't know how to make a card." She said, sheepishly. Nudge turned to face her.

"What do you mean? How do you not know how to make a card?" Nudge asked her, wondering if Max was joking with her.

"I know how to make one, but it looks so plain. I want to make it stand out and make sure it doesn't look like some dumb old card." She said.

"I can't really tell you what to do about that." Nudge said sadly. "You have to personalize it according to who you got, and how well your relationship is," She said, patting Max's hand.

Max thought for a second and then walked out of the room.

"Hey Nudge," she said. Nudge turned around from the television. "Yeah Max?"

"Thanks. And, I know I don't say it a lot, but you are a really creative kid." 

Nudge smiled. "Thanks Max. You are a really great leader- for a kid."

What could Gazzy make for his secret Valentine? He wasn't good at making anything except for bombs. How could he use that to make a card?

He walked all over the house, picking up things that he knew he could use as a card. But as soon as he sat down and tried to make the card, it all seemed so boring. He folded cards horizontally, vertically; he even folded them into shapes. Nothing seemed to fit.

Angel had told him to put glitter on it, so he did. But he ended up going a little overboard, and emptied the whole container onto the card. That didn't make it look any better.

Finally, he got a great idea. He asked Dr. Martinez to take him to the craft store, and then he asked Iggy to take him to the hardware store. He knew that this card would be the coolest thing that he had ever made.

**So sorry for the shortness of this chapter! I had a case of writers block. If you review, you get a hint as to who Nudge got!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews and alerts! I love you guys! Well, not in **_**that **_**way cause that would be weird.**

"Come on guys! We all have to show each other what we got from our secret Valentines!" Nudge screamed across the house.

Everyone ran into the living room bearing their cards. Angel looked excited and she was jumping all over the place. "Can I go first, please?" she asked excitedly.

"But she went first last time!" Gazzy whined.  
Nudge looked at him. "But she is the youngest so she gets to go first, every time." She said sternly.

Gazzy pouted, but complied. Angel took a card out of an envelope that was colored white with red stripes. She pulled the card out of the envelope.

"Wow, that's... colorful." Max said, looking at the card. The cover was covered in stripes of all of the colors of the rainbow. There was a picture of Angel dressed in Greek robes. A phrase was written on the cover, μικρά άγγελος.

"Yeah, um, what does that say?" Nudge asked confusedly. Angel bounced up and down.

"It says 'little angel' in Greek!" Angel exclaimed excitedly.

Then she opened the card. It was divided into four corners. In the upper right hand corner there was a picture of Angel in a long skirt and a white blouse with her hair in a long braid and a _rebozo _or a shawl that women wear in Mexico, wrapped around her shoulders.

"See, in that corner I am dressed like I am from Mexico and it says 'angelito', which is little angel in Spanish." She explained, pointing to the picture.

Then she pointed to the upper corner. "There that's me dressed as a little French girl, next to the Eiffel Tower, and it says 'petit ange' cause that is French."

In another corner of the card was Angel dressed as an Italian girl, making pasta. It said angioletto, little angel in Italian.

Then in the last corner it had a picture of Angel wearing a kimono, and it said 小さな天使, little angel in Japanese.

In the middle there was a picture of just plain old Angel, wearing a shirt and jeans.

"See, this is what is so cool." Angel says, pointing to the card as she began to read.

"No matter where we are or what we are doing, you'll always be the flock's little angel." She read slowly.

"Isn't that so sweet?" she asked happily.

Nudge nodded. "Who ever made that has a way with different cultures." She said, examining the card.

"And they have a way with a color printer," said Ella, looking over at the card.

"Don't rip it!" Angel commanded. "It is very special to me," she said, placing a hand over her heart.

Iggy gagged and so did Gazzy.

"Okay, she went. Can I go next?" Gazzy asked impatiently.  
"Sure, Gazzy," Nudge said, smiling.

"Well, mine has all of these ways to make bombs on here." He said, opening the card.

There were four hearts spread out in the card, and one in the middle. Each of them had a type of bomb in it, but they weren't just regular bombs.

"They are so weird!" Gazzy exclaimed. "But I love them!"

"Listen to this," he started, pointing to one of the hearts.

"Wad up some hair (human hair, cat fur, dog hair... all equally disgusting. Total could probably use a haircut, anyway.) Secure the hair with rubber bands, wrap the mass in notebook paper, and set it alight or on fire, if you didn't get that." He read.

"Oh man!" Max exclaimed. "Who would hate the flock so much to give you that? We already have to smell your other _misfortunate__ occurrences_."

Everyone laughed. "There is also one here for a paint bomb, a random noise bomb and one for a laughing gas bomb." He said excitedly, his eyes scanning the page.

"_Laughing gas?" _Iggy asked. "We have to try that out sometime, Gazzy."

Gazzy smiled and nodded. "I just nodded, Ig."

"Okay, now I get to go next." Nudge announced. She pulled her card out from behind her back and opened it up.

"It says 'Top Ten Love Songs of 2010'." Nudge announced.

"Oh, god," Fang mumbled. Max smacked him on the back of his head.

"You know, most guys have to get married to suffer this kind of abusive." He said, glaring at Max. Max then decided to glare back at Fang. After a while, they both started to smirk.

"Okay, if you don't mind, I am trying to show you guys my card." Nudge said, sounding aggravated.

"Here they are," she started, reading each one off of the list.

"**1. Bruno**** Mars - Just the Way You Are**

**2. Rihanna - Only Girl in the World**

**3.** **Taylor Swift – Mine**

**4. Katy Perry - Teenage Dream**

**5. ****Ke$ha - Your Love Is My Drug**

**6. Nelly - Just a Dream**

**7.** **Justin Bieber - Baby**

**8.** **Enrique Iglesias Feat Nicole Scherzinger - Heartbeat**

**9.** **Taylor Swift - Today Was a Fairytale**

**10.** **Paramore - The Only Exception"**

She read the whole list quickly, like only Nudge can.

"That's…. cool, I guess." Max complimented.

"Okay, now it is Ella's turn." Nudge said, closing her card back up.

"Well, mine is pretty cool." She said quietly. She took the card out from under her leg.

"But you might want to look out because I'm not so sure how clean it will be this time."

The front of the card was all white, except for Ella's name typed onto it. Ella opened the card up. There was a clear sheet of plastic above the card, and when she opened it a red heart splattered all over the sheet from the behind.

"Wow, that looks really special." Nudge said, eyeing Iggy. He of course, didn't see her, though.

"Yeah, there is something kind of like a paintball gun inside of the card, and it shoots out every time I open it." Ella said, still observing the card.

After a few minutes of looking at it, Nudge finally announced that it was time to move onto Iggy.

"Well, whoever made this put a lot of thought into it, I know that." He said before opening the envelope.

On the outside of the card, it was all white except for the words "Iggy" on it in different colors.

Iggy opened the card. Inside there were different little stanzas of poems spread all around, about six.

Some were by Shakespeare, some were by Robert Frost. But all of the words were typed out in vibrant colors.

"It's really cool because I can since I can feel colors, I can feel the words, too." He said, putting his hand on one of the stanzas. "This one is my favorite."

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art lovelier and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date.  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimmed;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

Iggy read perfectly. "Wow," Max exclaimed. "That is really cool.

"Whoever gave it to you must have put a lot of time and thought into that card."

Iggy smiled and nodded as he carefully put the card back into the envelope.

"Okay," Nudge announced. "Fang next and then Max."

Fang took his out. It was all back, but the cover had a label and it read "Fang" in cursive. When he opened it there were different pictures of him and Max spread out over the page, in front of a giant heart.

Everyone laughed. "How cute," Ella said, trying not to laugh. Max blushed and so did Fang.

"Awww, matching blushes!" Nudge exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Shut up, Nudge," Fang said quietly. But in the same envelope there was another card, but it looked very similar. "That's weird," Nudge said, looking at the cards.

"They are different but the same."

"Well, I still think that is cool." Angel said shyly.

"Okay Max goes last!" Nudge exclaimed excitedly.

Max pulled her card out. Her card was pretty much the same as Fang's, only the cover color was switched from black to blue and there were pictures of not just Fang, but the rest of the flock and Ella and Dr. Martinez as well.

"This is cool; it is like a smaller, more portable scrapbook." Max said, examining the card thoughtfully.

"Okay, we all went. Now what is the next project?" Fang said impatiently.

Nudge smiled. "You have to pick a song for your Valentine or a whole playlist if you feel like it." Nudge said.

Everyone had all had gotten I-pod touches from Dr. Martinez during Christmas time.

"Really, Nudge? That sounds so sappy." Max said, picking a scab on her arm.

"Well, none of us really have any music on our I-pods, so I thought it would be cool." Nudge said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I call the computer." Ella said, standing up. "I am gonna need to look up some songs."

**The chapter of the day! Review and tell me who you think everyone got, or suggestions for songs/ playlists.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys!**

**Angel: It's weird. More people have been just adding this story as a favorite and adding alerts instead of reviewing.**

**So? It still makes me feel special.**

**WARNING: I didn't use songs that most people would have picked for everyone, because I am special, so please no bad comments on the poor choice of songs!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, JP does.**

"MAX!" Gazzy screamed across the house. Yes, it is actually someone other than Nudge who screams.

"What is it, Gazzy?" Max asked as she walked into his room with a towel on her head.

"Someone stole my IPod!" He exclaimed while throwing stuff around all over his room. Max grabbed a comic book out of Gazzy's hand. 

"Whoa, Gazzy, did you actually sit down and think about what could have happened before you jumped to that possibility?" She said, sitting down on his bed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, as he looked under his bed.

"Well, maybe your secret Valentine took it so that they could put music on it." She said.

Gazzy's head popped up from under the bed. "Oh, yeah! That is probably what happened!" He said slowly.

Face palm. "Thanks Max!" Gazzy exclaimed as he ran out of the room. Max sighed as she followed him.

"Come on, guys!" Nudge screamed as she jogged to the living room.

"Music time!"

"I go first!" Angel announced, pulling out her IPod. Gazzy shot her the evil eye. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Guys, cut it out! The faster we finish the faster I can leave." Fang exclaimed grumpily. Everyone stared at him. Fang's sentences had been increasing greatly over time.

"Okay, well my person didn't put the music onto my IPod, they just left a playlist labeled with my name on the computer," Angel said seriously.

Angel hit a couple of buttons and instantly a song started coming out of the IPod.  
"Oh, Aly and AJ! Do You Believe in Magic?" Nudge said approvingly, nodding her head.

"Hey, I remember those girls from when I was younger!" Ella exclaimed. "They seriously feel off the face of the earth or something."

Angel nodded gleefully. "Okay, here is the next song." Angel said as she touched the screen again.

"Okay, wait a minute. Let's get something straight. Everyone gets to share two songs each or I will go crazy. And you _don't _want to see me when I go crazy, do you?" Max exclaimed sounding annoyed.

Everyone nodded.

"Anyway, here it is." Angel said, smiling.

"_Baby you're a firework! Come on let your colors burst,"_ Katy Perry sang out of the IPod.

Nudge started to sing along and didn't stop for at least five minutes after the song.

"Okay, I get to go next." Gazzy said, whipping his IPod out of his pocket.  
"Someone took my IPod and put the music on for me, which scared me to death." He said.

He turned and pointed at everyone in the room. "Don't do that to me." He said quietly.

"On with the song!" Max exclaimed, looked as annoyed as ever.

"Oh yeah. Right." Gazzy said, nodding at her. He played the first song.

"_Learned how to rap as a little boy  
Took a lot of crap as a little boy  
Always had to fight back as a little boy  
Always under attack as a little boy  
Never got good grades as a little boy  
I was locked in a cage as a little boy  
Still I was never was afraid as a little boy  
I was feeling my rage as a little boy"_

"Nice song!" Nudge commenting.

"What was it?" Ella asked. "_It is __Almost Over_ by Limp Bizkit" Nudge said to her.

"That song had a choice word in it!" Max exclaimed angrily.

"No it didn't." Fang said calmly.

"Max, they said crap. It isn't that bad. It is not like they said fu-"Iggy started.

"Iggy!" Max cut in. "I guess crap isn't that bad. Continue." She said to Gazzy.

He gave her a funny look and played another song.

_Boom, boom, boom, gotta get-get  
Boom, boom, boom, gotta get-get  
Boom, boom, boom, gotta get-get  
Boom, boom, boom, gotta get-get_

"Black Eyed Peas!" Nudge exclaimed, ripping the IPod out of Gazzy's hands.

"Cool, okay, Nudge it is your turn." Max said quickly.

"Okay well I thought these songs were really cool cause they kind of describe me and," Nudge started.

"Nudge! Shut up and play the music!" Fang hissed.

Nudge nodded and hit play on her IPod.

"_Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around they screaming your name  
Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around they screaming your name_

Now I've got a confession (Ha Ha Ha Ha)  
When I was young I wanted attention (Ha Ha Ha Ha)  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything (Ha Ha Ha Ha)  
Anything at all for them to notice me (Ha Ha Ha Ha)  
But I aint complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You don't know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say-"

Angel was up on the floor dancing. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Angel, even though I can't see you, I can tell you are doing something, probably dancing." Iggy said quietly.

Angel stopped. "Dr. Martinez got it on "Just Dance 2" for the Wii." She said quietly. She walked over to her seat on the couch and sat down.

Nudge and Max patted her on her back. "After all, you weren't that bad." Nudge said quietly.

"I'll teach you how to dance later." She whispered.

"Okay, Nudge, next song. Hurry up!" Max exclaimed quickly.

"Okay, okay!" Nudge replied. She tapped the play button on the music player.

"I need somebody to loooove!" Blasted through the speakers of Nudge's IPod.

"Eek!" Angel and Gazzy screamed as the fell off of the couch they had been sitting on with Nudge.

"Oh God, Nudge!" Max screamed. "Are you trying to kill us all?"

"My ears are bleeding!" Fang screamed as he fell off of the chair he was sitting on.

"I am out," Iggy said, standing up."I am with you." Ella said, standing up with him.

"NO!" Nudge exclaimed. She turned off the Justin Bieber music.

"Thank God." Fang breathed.  
"I thought he sounded good." Nudge mumbled.

"Okay, Ella's turn!" Nudge said happily.

"Okay," She said, pulling out her IPod.

Jay-Z started rapping, followed by some backup vocals by…

"OMG!" Nudge squealed. "Empire State of Mind!"

Ella blushed and nodded. "I have always wanted to visit New York." **(New York, baby!)**

The next song was a bunch of notes, with no music.

"I don't know what this is," Nudge said confusedly.

"It's Beethoven," Ella said simply, as if it was obvious.

"Finally, a song Nudge doesn't know!" Iggy exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Nudge stuck her tongue out at him.

"Iggy, your turn," Nudge said icily.

"Fine," he said, whipping out his IPod. Please, don't ask where it was.

A bunch of introduction music started to play.

Guitar, drums, tambourine…

"Eye of the Tiger?" Nudge asked. "Yep," he said as he hit the pause button. "Good workout music."  
"It suits you well." Max said with a smile.

"All of us, really," Angel added.

"Then I am going to put it on everyone's playlist, even Ella's." Nudge said with a smile.

"Thanks," Ella said with a smile.

"Next song," Fang said quickly.

Boom boom clap. Boom boom clap. Boom boom clap.

"Buddy you're a boy-"

"We will rock you!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I want that song, too." Angel said, pouting.

"Then get it off of ITunes." Nudge said.

"Okay, Fang, then Max, and then we can all go." She said.

"Sweet," Fang said quietly.

"M'kay, here are my two songs."

Me against the World by Paramore and Leave Me Alone by Michael Jackson.

"Cool, okay Max, you are up." Nudge said quickly.

Without saying a word, Max pressed the play button.

Her songs were _So What_ by P!nk and _Big Girls Don't Cry_ by Fergie.

"Okay, guys, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. We are going to have a party and you have to bring a gift for your Valentine." Nudge said excitedly.

"Really? Do we have to?" Iggy whined.

"Yes," Nudge said sternly. "Well, you can all go now." She said after a couple of minutes.

**What did you think? Please review**

**Angel: Takes my IPod Touch, goes onto Youtube.**

**IPod: I need somebody to loooooove!**

**My ears are bleeding!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not know why this did not end on Valentine's Day. I am sooo sorry!**

"OMG! Doesn't it look so pretty in here?" Nudge exclaimed excitedly. Max looked around at the living room in Dr. Martinez's home. It was covered in the colors red, pink and white. Max thought that it looked like Cupid had come and thrown up all over the room.

Nudge had plastered pictures of people kissing and hearts all over the walls. There were red and white balloons, with the occasional heart balloon. Streamers hung from the ceiling.

"Yeah, Nudge. Sure it does." Max said, taking a moment to examine her surroundings. Nudge had ordered that they all wear something "red, white or pink," and it had to be "pretty". Max had decided on a pair of white sweats and a red shirt, but Ella had gotten to her before then. Now she was wearing a ruffled white skirt and a ruffled red blouse. She thought she looked like a waitress.

A smile grew on her face, however, when she saw the rest of the flock. Angel wore a little white dress, with roses all over it and a red sweater. She had tied a red bow to the side of her head, and Max thought she looked strangely similar to Annie from the Disney movie _Annie_.

Ella had on a short red dress that ended a couple of inches above her knees. There was a black bow tied around her waist. Max giggled at Ella's uneasy face and the slight green color. She had to suppress another laugh as she looked down at the red heels that Ella was trying to walk in.

She felt bad for the boys, who had Nudge pick out their clothes for them. Gazzy was trying to rub the gel out of his hair while trying to scratch a scab under the white dress shirt Nudge had picked out for him. Max knew that the shirt would be off in about twenty minutes, because of Gazzy's lack of the skill to keep his shirts clean.

She smiled and out an arm around his shoulders. They both watched as Iggy came into the room looking a bit nervous as he walked in his fancy black dress shoes and his red dress shirt and slacks. Slacks. Where are we, the 1900's?

Gazzy looked entertained to be watching his partner in crime look so weird. Fang came out last, completely ignoring Nudge's instruction and wore a black shirt, with black jeans, and he had sunglasses on. He did not look interested on what was going on. You could tell just by looking at his face.

Nudge ran over to Fang, in her red dress, and stomped her foot. "Fang! You had to wear a color of love!" She exclaimed.

Max could just tell that he was rolling his eyes, even though she couldn't see his eyes. Nudge decided to let it go after a while, seeing as everyone else was clothed the right way and waiting for her to start.

"Max?" Gazzy nudged her. "Yeah, Gazzy?"  
"I feel kind of stupid." He whispered. "I know, sweetie. We all do right now. Just smile and go along with whatever Nudge says, and it will be over before you know it."  
Gazzy smiled and nodded at her. At least, Max _hoped_ that it would be over soon.

"Okay, so Angel can go first." Nudge said happily as she motioned for everyone to sit down. Angel stood up happily. She spun around a few times, Max guessed to get a special feeling. She thought she looked like she belonged in a Broadway musical.

She finally stopped when she looked like she was about to fall over. She turned to her brother and put a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gazzy!" She exclaimed happily as his sunglasses flash the words "Cool Dude."  
Everyone laughed. Gazzy stood up and hugged her. "Thanks, Angel."

Nudge shot out of nowhere and took a picture with her IPod. "Thank you, next up." She said quickly, pushing the siblings back into their seats.

They looked offended. Max knew she would be. But she also would have been back up out of the seat in no time, and return the favor.

"Gazzy, you go next!" Nudge exclaimed, trying to keep the line moving. "I feel weird." Gazzy said quietly.  
"Don't worry, Gazzy. We can get some ice cream later." Max said, rubbing his back. He smiled and took off his glasses.

Ella was surprised when Gazzy walked over to him. He handed her a book of poems.  
"I didn't know what else to get you." He said quietly.

She jumped up and hugged him, a smile on her face. "Thank you, Gazzy! All of the things you gave me where very nice and creative. Thank you!"

He blushed ferociously. "You're welcome." He mumbled.

"Okay, now Iggy!" Nudge said after snapping a picture of Ella and Gazzy. She looked a little dazed. Max wondered why. Iggy stood up, a funny look on his face. He made his way over to Fang.

"Um, yeah, hey Fang." Iggy said quickly. "IGGY?" Nudge exclaimed. She walked up to him.  
"This wasn't a part of my plan! You were supposed to get Ella and she was supposed to get you!"

She wheeled around to face Ella. "Did you get him?" she growled. Ella nodded fearfully. She turned over to Fang.

"Did you get Max?" She growled at him. Fang shook his head. Nudge shrieked.  
"I gave you guys special hats! You were supposed to get each other!"

"Well, who did you get, Nudge?" Max asked gently. She feared that Nudge had lost it.  
Nudge's face instantly smoothed out.

"You can come out now!" She yelled. "What are you talking about, Nudge?" Max asked. Now she was really afraid that Nudge had gone crazy, now she was kind of sure.

A tall boy with short, curly black hair walked into the room. He was wearing a jacket with the high school's mascot all over it.

"Hello," He said. "It is nice to finally meet Monique's family."  
Everyone's jaw dropped open. Max was the first one to recollect herself.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO THIS HOUSE?" She yelled so loud that the whole region could hear her.

The boy looked a bit surprised, but smiled again quickly. "I am Michael. Monique's boyfriend." He said as he turned to take Nudge's hand.

"I came over for the Valentine's Day celebration. I hope you don't mind, Momo said it was okay." He stated as he turned to put his arm around her.

Fang and Iggy growled. Wait, Momo? Nudge gave a smile. "Let's just say that this is my way of telling you about my new boyfriend. He is on the football team; he has straight A's, and just look where he works!"

"Michael" ripped open his jacket. Underneath it he was wearing a red shirt, with the name of the craft store printed all over it.

"We got to know each other very well."

Max knew it. Nudge had defiantly gone crazy. And in a few minutes she would, too.


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you all. A bunch of people who I have never seen reviews from reviewed. My email was bursting for ten minutes straight! You guys make me so happy. Check out my other stories. Let me know what you think =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

"Nudge," Max said calmly. "Are you telling me that you thought this whole thing up just to tell us you have a boyfriend?"

"Um, yeah." Nudge said as Michael wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Fang and Iggy hissed louder.

"But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that Iggy's turn still isn't over, Ella still has to go and so do you, Fang and I." Nudge said briskly, as she led her boyfriend over to the couch.

Max sighed and sat down, but didn't take her eyes off of Michael for a second. Neither could most of the flock, or you could just say Fang and Iggy.

"Iggy, come on! You still have to go!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands.  
Iggy mumbled something and stood up. Then the weirdest thing happened.

He jumped down on one knee and pulled out a small box. "Fang, I have loved you from the moment I met you. Will you give me the honor of marring you?"  
Gazzy burst out laughing. Everyone else was silent from shock, I suppose.

Before Fang could say anything, and you know he was going to because of the WTF face he was wearing, Iggy slipped the ring onto his finger and jumped up. "Oh, I knew you would say yes!"

Iggy pressed his lips onto Fang's and kissed him. Ella looked horrified. She jumped up, about to say something, but Nudge beat her to it.

"You are **GAY? AFTER ALL OF THIS WORK I PUT IN TO MAKE SURE YOU GOT TOGETHER WITH ELLA AND YOU GOT TOGETHER WITH MAX I FIND OUT THAT YOU ARE GAY?"**

Max jumped up. "I thought we had something, Fang! Now I have to find out that you are gay like _this?_"  
Fang struggled against Iggy's grip and squealed, but Iggy didn't let go. This is when the power to hold your breath for and extreme amount of time comes in handy.

Tears streamed down Ella's face. "Were you always gay and pretending to be straight by dating Max? By pretending to like me, Iggy? I thought you were better than that!"

Angel could take it no longer. She burst out laughing. Suddenly Iggy's eyes went wide. He pushed Fang off of him. "Get off of me, you perv! Look, I know I am attractive and all, but…"

He was silenced by a slap to the face from Fang. The he was slapped by Ella, then Nudge, then Max. "What's up with you guys?" He asked rubbing his cheek.

Nudge was about to say something, but Max shushed her. Michael rubbed her shoulders, obviously traumatized at what he had just seen.

"Wait a minute. Angel, did you do this?" Max asked angrily.  
"Max, why would I do that?" Angel said innocently. Max stared at her. After a while, she couldn't keep a straight face anymore. She started to laugh.

"I am sorry. I was just so bored; I thought it would be funny." She said after she was finished. Ella nodded forgivingly, and Nudge did, after a hesitation, but Fang and Iggy were furious.

"You are just going to let her off the hook, after she made me purpose to Fang?" Iggy exclaimed angrily.

"And after I caught you on camera? Yes, they will." Angel said evilly. "Okay, can we just finish this thing up?" Max asked warily.

"Okay, Fang, you go next." Nudge announced, looking up from Michael.  
He walked over to Angel and placed a doll that looked just like her in her hands.

Before Fang could walk away Angel jumped into his arms. "Thank you!"  
Fang nodded and hugged her back for a little while, than out her down.

Nudge snapped a picture and then shouted "MAX!"  
She walked up to Fang, looking unashamed, and kissed him. They looked like they were enjoying themselves.

Finally Max pulled away. "That was your gift."  
She flounced away, leaving Fang looking like he wanted more.

Nudge had already taken a picture, so she yelled. "Ella, you're up!"  
Ella blushed furiously as she walked over to Iggy. She held out a red rose to him and got down on one knee.

Before she could say anything, Iggy pulled her up. "Ella, I should be the one doing that."  
He got down on one knee and handed Ella a rose he got from his pocket.

"Ella, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." Iggy said quietly.  
Tears pooled out of Ella's eyes. She smiled and nodded. "Yes Iggy. I will."

Everyone clapped their hands. Michael pulled on his glasses and pulled out a notebook.  
"Does anyone mind if I use this in a poem?" He asked, looking up.

Max shot Nudge a look that said _Seriously? This guy? _  
Nudge shrugged and looked away.

Iggy picked Ella up and twirled her around. He felt her face. "I think that is the brightest red I have ever felt," He whispered. Ella opened her mouth to protest, but Iggy stopped her with a kiss.

Everyone clapped again. "See, look at how much we achieved at this." Nudge said.  
Ella and Iggy nodded happily. Max and Fang nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good, so we'll do it again next year." Nudge decided. Before anyone could say anything, she turned on the stereo.

"PARTY TIME!"

So there the flock danced, Ella and Ig finally a pair, they would stick together, everywhere. Now you see how important Valentine's Day can be, every Nudge across the planet holds the key.

So I wish a merry Christmas to you and to all a good night!

Oh, wait. Wrong holiday.  
Happy Valentine's Day!  
-

"Mmmm, Iggy." Ella mumbled as they kissed in the dim light of the closet. He tangled his hands into her dark hair. Suddenly the door burst open.

Dr. Martinez stood there, looking ticked off. Iggy gulped. "Ah, young love." She said. Then she pulled them both out by their ears.

"Iggy, can I talk to you?" She asked. He nodded fearfully.  
"I understand you and my daughter are dating." She started. Iggy nodded, afraid to say anything.

"So it would be so very horrible if I would have to take action if you broke her heart, correct?" She continued, swirling the chopping knife in her hand.

Iggy gulped as he nodded. "Good. Glad to see we understand each other."

**The end of the story! Tell me if you want me to do more. But here is the catch. You have to review on one of my other stories. I love you guys, and thank you for sticking with me throughout this story!  
*Gives roses and cookies to the readers**

**P.S check out my profile for a poll!  
**


End file.
